¡¡Esta es mi historia!
by GiaTheJaguar
Summary: Gia le cuanta a Alex su historia de mucho antes de haberse conosido ¿abra algunas cosas sobre el pasado de Gia que nadie, mucho menos Alex se sabian? Descubrelo en este Fic.
1. Chapter 1

Antes de empezar ninguno de los personajes me pertenece son propiedad de Dreamworks Animation y soy nueva en esto así que espero que les guste y ahora si comenzamos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Esta es la historia de...bueno mi historia, la historia de como comenzó todo, de como fue que llegue a este circo y...

Alex:"Gia no tenemos tanto tiempo no creo que debas contar tu historia tan formal"

Gia:"Bueno creo que tienes razón pero bueno ¿me dejas continuar?"

Alex:"Oo si claro"

Bueno todo comenzó en un pequeño habitad en un reconocido Zoológico Italiano y...

Alex:"Espera,espera...¡¿Naciste en un zoológico?!

Gia:"!ALEEEEX¡

Alex:*Asustado al ver el enojo de Gia*"esta bien, esta bien..calladito me veo mas bonito"

Bueno yo acababa de nacer todos los jaguares del zoológico estaban alegrados al ver que había nacido una saludable niña todo iba muy bien en todo mi mes de "recién nacida" fue muy divertida hasta que, vi que los cuidadores de el zoológico habían puesto una gran caja de madera en nuestro habitad lo cual me pareció muy extraño no sabia que era eso, después recordé que días antes los cuidadores del zoológico habían hablado mucho sobre un traslado, pero ¿que era un traslado? y ese día me di cuenta que todo cambiaría.

Mi padre me dio un beso en la frente y mi madre me tomo en sus después los cuidadores pusieron otra caja de madera, pero un poco mas pequeña mis padres se voltearon a ver confundidos y a la ves después de eso mi madre se dirijo a la caja pequeña me recostó en ella me arrullo me dio un beso un mi frente y me quede después desperté ,todas las voces de los cuidadores habían desaparecido y solo se escuchaban cosas saltando y la vos de mis padres, pero, lo que yo no savia era que por todos los saltos que daba la camioneta de traslado harían que las cuerdas que me detenían se rompieran asiendo que la caja cayera a las vías del tren intente gritar pero mis padres estaban muy lejos de mi como para escucharme. Empece a llorar pensando que no saldría de ahí amenos de que fuera arrollada por un tren,escuchaba un tren a lo lejos, mi caja no deja de vibrar se escuchaba que venia rápido, pensé que seria mi funeral pero, no fue así, el tren se había detenido a pocos centímetros de mi, quede paralizada y centre mi ojo en uno de los huecos que había en mi caja de traslado. Escuche que alguien salia de uno de los vagones sus pasos se oían muy marcados así que paresia que era una persona grande.

Asustada puse mi cabeza sobre mis rodillas mientras las abrasaba y empece a llorar, los pasos de aquella persona se seguían oyendo, cada vez mas y mas fuertes pues se estaba acercando cada vez mas y de pronto se detenían, deje de llorar y me quede en silencio, se escuchaba que intentaban abrir la caja lo cual no tardo tanto, quitaron por completo la tapa de arriba pero aun no podía ver nada ya que había mucha luz creada por las luces del tren y a lo mas se podía ver una sombra, era alta y se veía que era fuerte y supongo que hablaba otro idioma ya que al abrir mi caja escuche que decía algo pero no le logre entender pero se escuchaba enojado, lo que hizo que me asustara mas y comencé a lloriquear, lo que hizo que aquella sombra dejara ver su rostro pues se había acercado ami, le devolví la mirada y por fin vi su rostro , reflejaba comprensión y dulzura aunque sus gestos pretendían lo contrario.

Después de que aquel tigre analizara la situación miro asía todos lados, supongo que con la esperanza de encontrar a mis padres o a alguien mas pero no fue así.El tigre tomo aire profundamente en un suspiro y se acerco a mi, me tomo en sus brazos y me acomodo tal y como mi madre lo había echo lo cual me izo sentir extraño, pero no del "extraño extraño"sino del "extraño especial"tal y como me sentía con mis padres.

a lo lejos se veía una luz que provenía de uno de los vagones y...

Gia:"Alex?...te estas durmiendo"

Alex:*hablando mientras bosteza* "que de que ablas yo solo...bueno un poco si"

Gia:*se limita a soltar una risita* "¿estas seguro de que solo es un poco?"

Alex:"bueno creo que si...pero no me malentiendas me encantaría seguir escuchándote pero"

Gia:"¿pero?"

Skyper:* abre la puerta del vagón de Alex y de Gia e interrumpe su conversación*"pero es tiempo de que ustedes dos tortolitos se vallan a dormir, mañana tenemos que estar en Alemania a primera hora para ver a el promotor ruso"

Alex y Gia:*al mismo tiempo*¡o claro no lo recordaba!

se miraron extrañados y empezaron a reír

Skyper:*tuerce los ojos mientras se cruza de aletas*"no se que es lo que me enferma mas, si sus jueguitos empalagosos o que el hippie esta cada ves mas segado por el bueno *vuelve a su postura militar* mañana los quiero a las 600 a.m. ni un minuto tarde y eso es para ti hippie"

Alex solo se limita a torcer lo ojos y Gia solo se limita a reir ante el comportamiento infantil de Alex

Gia:"no te preocupes Skyper, ay estaremos"

Skyper:"eso espero" *se desliza asía la puerta y se va*

Alex:"jamas pensé que diría esto, pero la monja tiene razón,Gia deberíamos ir a dormir"

Gia:*riendo sarcásticamente* "jaja el famoso Alex el león el rey de nueva york, va a seguir ordenes de un pingüino no puedo creerlo"

Alex:*se acerca a Gia y la abraza de la cintura*"bueno aveces también tenemos que seguir ordenes"

se quedaron viendo perdidos en su mirada asta que Gia ablo

Gia:"bueno no queremos ver a un pingüino furioso en la mañana o si"

se limitaron a reír y decidieron por fin darle conclusión a ese día

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Gracias por leer comentarios por favor eso me ayudaría mucho para futuras historias y de nuevo gracias


	2. Chapter 2

Hola de nuevo :) creo que si quisieron seguir leyendo esta historia es por dos de las siguientes opciones:

1.-Les gusto la historia

2.-No hay nada mas que hacer

por cualquiera que aya sido gracias por seguir leyendo

nada me pertenece mas que la historia los personajes son propiedad de Deamworks Animation

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era temprano en Alemania,la brisa corría por el hermoso paisaje alemán conformado por el hermoso amanecer de dicho país los animales del circo Zaragoza salían uno por uno de sus vagones para dar inicio a sus actividades menos...

Gia:*se levante con un escalofrió y se frota un brazo en el otro*"Alex recuerda lo que dijo Skyper, tenemos que salir a ensayar"

Pero Alex no hizo caso a la jaguar

Gia entrada en tono serio solo decidió acercarse a Alex y susurrarle a el oído

Gia:"esta bien,solo recuerda que a Vitaly tampoco le gusta que nadie llegue tarde a ensayar"

Alex quien paresia estar en un sueño profundo abrió los ojos como dos globos y se levanto de golpe

Alex:*caminando nervioso hacia la puerta del vagón*"Gia hay que ir a ensayar se nos hace tarde"

Gia tan solo se rió y siguió a Alex hacia las barras del trapecio

Poco después de el primer ensayo, comenzó a llover, pero una pequeña lluvia, sino una lluvia apocalíptica mente fuerte a lo cual, tanto Skyper como Vitaly, Alex y la mayoría de los animales del circo decidieron que seria mejor ensayar en otro momento y regresar a su vagones por el resto del día o asta que la lluvia lo cual Alex aprovecho para decirle a Gia que siguiera con su historia.

Gia:"¿por que estas tan interesado en mi historia?"

Alex:"pues dicen que la curiosidad mato a el gato ¿no?, ademas quiero saber que paso después de que te encontraran"

Gia:*se limito a suspirar*"esta bien tu ganas"

El tigre que me recogió esa noche me llevo adentro de su vagón en donde también estaba un león marino, ya dentro del vagón el tigre me soltó para que pudiera caminar y secarme un poco, el león marino solo me miraba y miraba al mismo tiempo al tigre en signo de confusión asta que el tigre por fin hablo

Vitaly (se que es obvio que es el tigre):"la encontré en una caja de traslado sobre las vías del tren, al parecer no hay rastros de sus padres"

Stefano:"¿y que se supone que ,a, haremos?"

el tigre me miro y por un momento quito su rostro fruncido

Vitaly:"la cuidaremos"

juraría que por un momento lo vi sonreír

Stefano:"enserio"

Vitaly:*volvió a su rostro habitual y camino hacia uno de los rincones del vagón* "pero solo asta que encontremos a sus padres"

mire confundida a el león marino quien susurrando dijo

Stefano:*con su aleta asiendo una barrera para que no escuchara Vitaly mientras susurraba*"con el tiempo te acostumbras a sus cambios de humor"

lo cual se me hizo gracioso así que sonreí pero esa sonrisa se cambio en un bostezo lleno de cansancio, el león marino se contoneo asía ami con sus aletas traseras y me recogió en brazos y se dirigió a un pequeño bulto de paja y me recostó en el ,después de eso el se recostó en otro bulto de paja que no estaba tan lejos de el mio se sacudió para estar cómodo y se durmió, mire hacia donde estaba el tigre quien también ya se había dormido, me quede un rato en silencio y después di un par de vueltas sobre mi y me recosté.

ya era de día, desperté, al parecer antes que todos, e incluso del sol, mire hacia todos lados esperando ver a alguien mas despierto pero no fue así me quede en silencio y de pronto algo me llamo la atención, era una bola de estambre color azul que se giraba hacia mi, la mire fijamente y me puse en posición de predador...

Alex:"espera espera espera la bola de estambre azul es la misma que..."

Gia:"si, es la bola de estambre que tiene Vitaly"

Alex:*se queda un minuto en silencio*"bueno continua"

Me puse en posición

de predador y corrí hacia la bola de estambre, la cual se iba desvaneciendo a su paso y en su camino iba dejando un camino de estambre azul y en ese largo camino azul me encontraba atrapada entre sus largos caminos y...

Alex:"espera me perdí con lo ultimo"

Gia:*hizo un gesto de frustración al ver que fue interrumpida una ves mas, tomo aire en un suspiro un se giro a Alex*" es decir que me quede atorada en el estambre al momento de jugar con el"

Alex:"esta bien, continua"

Gia seguía con un gesto de frustración en su rostro a lo cual Alex se dio cuenta y decidió actuar tomando cartas en el asunto así que después de meditarlo un poco decidió levantarse de el montón de paja en el que estaba sentado y se acerco a Gia

Alex:*tomando de la mano a Gia mientras la veía a los ojos con la mirada que tanto le gustaba a Gia*"lo siento"

Gia:*se quedo sin palabras y simplemente miraba perdida en los ojos de Alex mientras dejaba salir un suspiro profundo asta que por fin dejo salir la vos que estaba contenida en sus labios*"no te preocupes"

se hubieran quedado así por quien sabe cuanto tiempo si no hubiera sido por Gia, quien decidió salir de su trance

Gia:*movió la cabeza hacia los lados en forma de concentrarse*"bueno en que estaba, o si"

después de quedar atrapada en el estambre escuche una voz familiar que se acercaba riendo gravemente, me gira para ver quien era y resulto ser el que yo creía, era el tigre que me había salvado la noche pasada, quería acercarme a el y jugar pero el pequeño problema azul me lo prohibía el tigre sigue riendo por un rato y después deicidio ayudarme, después de sacarme de entre el estambre, la tomo y la regreso a su forma original

Vitaly:"eres una pequeña muy traviesa,¿no?"

ya que aun no sabia hablar entonces, tan solo le sonreí y agite mi cola en representación de alegría, a lo cual el me respondió con una sonrisa acompañada con una risa,poco después me gire hacia mi cola la cual se movía y decidí perseguirla asta que quede mareada, había quedado de espaldas de el tigre y en frente de un gran ropero me dio curiosidad por saber lo que había dentro así que me acerque.

Vitaly:"te párese extraño cierto"

se acerco a el ropero y lo abrió estaba lleno de aros, de diferentes tamaños cada uno de ellos era ú tigre tomo uno cerro el ropero y se acerco ami

Vitaly:"te gusta"

Yo simplemente me limite a sonreirle ,gire mi cabeza y volví a atacar a mi cola

Vitaly:*riéndose*" una pequeña muy imperativa no?"

Gia:*con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras ponía sus manos en la nariz de Viatly*"!Papi¡

Vitaly:*se quedo sorprendido por la forma de decirle de la pequeña*"¿Que?, o no no no, no soy tu padre, soy Vitaly

Gia:"¿Vetaly?"

Vitaly:*se limito a soltar una pequeña risa*"si Vetaly"


	3. Chapter 3

Ese conmovedor momento no duro mucho, ya que el acompañante que supuestamente estaba ''dormido'' desperto de su inagotable sueño

Stefano:''que lindo, al pareser tienes una nuova amiga vitaly'' dijo Stefano con su habitual asento

Vitaly:*volvio a su caracter habitual*'' yo no siempre sere su amigo, Stefano, recuerda el plan''* dijo mientras se dirojio a la pierta del vagon dispuesto a salir de ahi*

Stefano tambien se dirijio hacia la puerta moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro en forma de desaprobacion ante el caracter del tigre, lo unico que hise fue ver la sitiacion de forma dudosa me quedesentada un rato y desidi caminar para salir, al igual que los demas ya afuera del vagon encontre a mchos otros animales ¿estare en un zoologico? me preguntaba a cada paso que daba, mis pensamiento fueron cortados cuando un humano se me acerco y me tomo en sus brazos, dirijiendose a una cosa que perecia una casa de campaña gigante ¿que sera eso?

Ya adentro de ahi me sentaron en una caja de madera y me dijieron que mirara asia un humano que estaba atras de una caja con un telescopio dento de ella mientras atraia mi atencion con un raton de juguete, al ver aquel raton me puse preparada para saltar sobre el pero fui interrumpida por un tipo de luz que fue disparada del elescopio dentro de la caja que usaba el humano, esa brillante luz hizo que perdiera en equilibrio y callera asia atras de la caja de madera en la que me habian sentado.

Los humanos comensaron a reir y me dejaron a cuidado de el tigre que me habia cuidado ese mismo dia

Domador:"cuidala bien Vitaly''

Vitaly simplemente se quedo serio sin nada que decir mientras yo trepaba por su rostro hasta llegar a su oreja, lo cual hizo qie el rostro serio de aquel felino cambiara completamente a rostro de alegria y con risa de bajarme de su rostro pero mordi su oreja en forma de desapruevo lo cual hizo que soltara un grito de dolo y comenso a decir miles de cosas en ruso mientras me alejaba de su rostro y me dejaba en el suelo

Vitaly:"Aaaaaaaahhh! *cubriendose la oreja con su mano*

me quede un poco asustada pues pense que se enfadaria con migo

Vitaly:"ven aca niña traviesa''

en su voz se escuchaba furia asi que comense a correr y buscar un escondite, lo cual no tarde mucho pies emcontre uno perfecto atras de una cajas de madera y guarde total silencio cuando de pronto

Vitaly:''Booooooo!*dijo el tigre mientras aparecia detras mio*

al ver la aparicion espontanea del tigre solte un grito de susto, acto seguido, Vitaly me tomo en sus brazos y comenso a hacerme cosquillas


	4. Chapter 4

yComense a reir sin parar mientras mi risa se juntaba con le de el

Vitaly:*con una risa profunda que invadia si voz*''Jajajajajajaja esto te pasa por traviesa

ubieramos segudo asi si no fuera por

Stefano:''Vitaly- a, hora de ensallar''

el tigre simplemente volvio a estar serio, afino su voz con una ligera tos y se giro asia el leon marino reafirmo su caracter habitual y asintio con la cabeza con firmesa, pero no dirijio ni una sola palabra a el leon marino

despues de que todos entraran a posiciones para los ensayos Vitaly siguio un rato con migo para despues encaminarme asia uno de los vagones y ahi durmiera un rato mientras los demas ensayaban quien diria que el mismo vagon en el que me dejo para tomar una siesta seria el mismo en el que entre cuando llegue al circo

intente dormir pero estaba llena de energia asi que desidi explorar las pinteresantes del vagon o bueno mas bien corria y donde parara exploraria, pero no habia micho que ver, montones de paja,cajas de madera, algunos mueblas basicos, pero habia algo en ese vagon que me inquieto desde esa misma mañana, el ropero de donde habia sacado Vitaly su aro, al pensar en ello simplemente se me vino a la cabeza buscarlo para jugar con el asi que recorde donde lo habia dejado y fui a buscarlo, para lo cual no tarde mucho

recuerdo que el aro estaba en una caja de madera serca de un pequeño bulto de paja a su lado, lo malo fue que, la caja era muy alta y, por favor, una jaguar de unos meses de nacida no podria llegar a una caja del tamaño de un leon mario adulto asi que pense an alguna forma de llegar a el despues de dar un vistaso a el vagon, tome un plato para servir sopa, bueno no los tome caminaba en cuatro patas asi que los tomaba con mis dientespero bueno, tome un plato, empuje una pequeña caja,arrastre un cuchillo para ponerlo de base u los apile todos asiendo un tipo de escalera

cuando termine de aserla trepe por ella, aunque esta se tambaleaba cuando llegue a la punta de mi escalera improbisada entraron Vitaly y Stefano a el vagon y quedaron impaxtados al ver en lo qie estaba trepada, despies de reaccionar intantaron bajarme pero en ese momento la escalera se derrumbo asiendo que Vitaly, por impuslo, intento araparme en el aire lo cual lo logro

Vitaly y Stefano suspiraron de alivio al ver que no me habia lastimado y levantaron todo lo que habia tirado, mientras tanto Vitaly me tenia en sus brazos y yo jugaba con el aro de Vitaly despues de que acabaran de recojer todo volvieron a los ensayos, esta vez, decidieron llevarme a mi para que no ocurrieran mas accidentes como ese

Alex:*a carcajadas*"No puedo creerlo, jajajajajajaja, y pensar que te veias tan seria''

Gia:*asiendo una mueca en desapruebo a las palabras de Alex mientras se cruzaba de brazos*''bueno, al menos yo no mordi a mi mejor amigo


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola amigos :)**

**De ante mano, me disculpo por no subir rapido el siguiente capitulo, ocurrieron algunos problemas con mi computadora, pero subire los capitulos por mi tablet, ya que aqui no tengo ningun archivo de la historia, tendre que crear los capitulos en la opcion de " Copy-N-Paste".**

**Antes de que lo olvide...Madagascar no me pertenece es propiedad de Dreamwork y bla bla bla ¡Comienza la historia!**

-.-.-:-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-:-.-.-.-.-:-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-:-.-.-.-.-.-

Una hermosa mañana de ensayo los esperaba en el soleado claro aleman en donde se habia hospedado el gran "Circo Zaragoza"

Alex: *Despierta con un bosteso* "Gia...Hora de"

El leon se queda asombrado al ver que su compañera no estaba

Alex: *Apanicado* "¡Gia!"

Alex se quedo un rato en silencio y escucho un sonido que provenia de afuera asi que decidio salir a ver que era lo que producia ese sonido lo cual lo sorprendio.

Alex: "¿Gia?"

Gia: *Saluda a Alex desde la plataforma del trapecio* "!Ey, Alex! *da una pirueta hacia atrás callendo fuera de la seguridad de la red, cae en cuatro patas y se reincorpora*

Alex: *Sorprendido* "¡Wow!

Gia: *Ligera risa* "¿Qué ases despierto?"

Alex: "¿Te podria decir la misma pregunta?"

Gia: *Pone su mano derecha en su antebrazo izquierdo* "Aamm…solo queria, ensayar un rato ya sabes, retomar las horas perdidas ayer"

Alex: "Me parese perfecta tu idea, igual que tu…no no no no queria decir eso, bueno si queria, no no si no que si yo…" *suspira* "lo siento"

Gia:*no pudo contener una risa* "Jajajajajaja…ven ensallemos un rato *le da un ligero golpe a Alex en su brazo*

Alex se frota el brazo para aliviar el dolor y sigue a Gia por la escalera dirijida hacia la plataforma principal del trapecio

Alex: "sabes creo que aun no me acostumbro a esto, ya sabes a subir las escaleras"

Gia: "pero ¿te as acostumbrado a comenzar los ensayo?"

Alex: "amm si ¿por que?"

Gia: *deja de conversar con Alex y se valancea hacia la plataforma del otro extremo* "haber si me puedes seguir el paso"

Alex: *toma una barra del trapecio* "¿es un reto?"

Y asi los dos felinos siguieron con sus ensayos por varias horas sin parar hasta que el cansancio les gano pararon a descansar, durante ese momento Alex, quien estaba lleno de curiosidad desidio pedirle a Gia que continuara con su historia

Alex: *rascandose la parte posterior de la cabeza* "me preguntaba si,¿podrias seguir con tu historia?"

Gia: "pense que no lo preguntarias"

-.-.-:-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-:-.-.-.-.-:-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-:-.-.-.-.-.-

**Y bueno hasta aqui se quedara este capitulo por que estoy en una crisis de falta de ideas o "_Mente comprimida" _como me gusta decirle, espero y no me quieran matar por esto hasta el siguiente capitulo**


End file.
